The Three Generations and Percy Jackson
by magicawesome13
Summary: Kronos has a new way of getting rid of his enemies-he sends them back in time and space. He warps Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel back to the Hogwarts train at the beginning of the marauder's era...trying not to interfere with the delicate timeline, the three play along. Kronos's attemp to send enemies back in time goes faulty, they're constantly going between three Potter generations.
1. Kronos and the Blue Hairbrush

**PLEASE READ:**

 **This is a crossover between HP and PJ. Point of views are not limited to one person per chapter. They are limited to a certain group. (These groups contain of: 1. Percy, Annabeth, Rachel. 2. James, Sirius, Remus. 3. Harry, Ron, Hermione. 4. Teddy, Victorie, Dominique, James. 5. Rose, Albus, Hugo, Lily.)**

 **Rachel is also not quite Rachel. I honestly got so caught up in HoO that I forgot most of Rachel's character. If you see something that seems she is out of character, sorry. Here's the story!**

Kronos laughed. "You really think you can beat me, demi-gods?" Percy had his sword drawn as several monsters encircled him, making Annabeth wish, just for once, had more of a weapon than a dagger.

Rachel, her fiery hair cut at odd angles, held nothing more than a blue, most-of-the-combs-missing hairbrush.

Yeah, they had a _great_ chance.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Rachel screamed. Percy and Annabeth faltered for a second, upon hearing this. Kronos, his body bursting with Time energy, stopped completely.

"That is like, the most, cliché, cheesiest line," Kronos put his hand to his temple. "That I have ever had the misfortune to hear." He sighed and lifted his head up so he put a false intimidation on the teens in front of him.

Rachel was done being played with by a Titan in a twenty-year-old body. She burned up and threw her hairbrush.

Her blue, nearly-unusable, _hairbrush_.

And it hit him in the _eye_.

Immediately, the circle of blood-sucking monsters surrounded them, and Percy swung his sword, vaporizing a monster he couldn't recognize, but more were coming, and Rachel was now even more defenseless than she was before. Percy and Annabeth knew they couldn't hold off so many monsters- _This is it_ , thought Percy. There were already bites on his legs, a seemingly endless wave of creatures around him-

"STOP!"

A yell from where Kronos, who was still clutching his eye, was standing defend everything in a 7 mile radius. "Thank you. Now, if you all don't mind, I have something sweet planned for these three." A recognizable groan from the monsters emitted all around. Ignoring the obvious displeasure from his minions, he continued. "I am the Lord of Time, and clearly, I can control most of Time. Being this, I can transport you. Back. In. Time.

"Thank the gods you both have Annabeth with you, or else you'd be utterly confused. Anyways, here's your guy's _special treatment_."

Percy saw Annabeth and Rachel level in the air with him, and spinned like crazy. Perfectly insane, like ballerinas as Percy's unborn memories swirled before him.

He was battling a flying pig, Chiron saying, 'With great reasonability, comes a great need-' but that was quickly replaced with losing his memory, finding a place called Camp Jupiter-all while feeling his body change throughout everything-and Percy seeing Annabeth, the seven, the Argo ll, _Tartarus_. . . . His body was forming itself, and all the while hearing monsters laugh as his clothes got way to small for him as he had grown the body of a 17-year-old Percy.

He caught a glimpse of Annabeth at 17.

She was stunning.

Then he spun backwards. Kronos didn't take away the memories on pain, oh, no, he couldn't even see the flashing memories in their eyes. Kronos had no idea what they saw. He only downgraded their bodies, their maturity, to exactly eleven years old. The clothes on all of the three grew much too big.

Dropping the pre-teens, Kronos let the monsters laugh at their bodies and vomit themselves. Both Rachel and Percy crapped their pants. The laughter was a horrible, inhuman, screeching cackle to the skies; even though she knew it shouldn't, Annabeth felt terrified and helpless against laughing.

Kronos was allowing the eleven year olds to be humiliated, and sighed happily. "I suppose I'll take _some_ mercy on you, change you into your clothes and whatnot." He smiled. "Hope you'll have a fun time in England, Jackson." The Time Lord waved his hand and Annabeth felt her stomach lurch sideways as a sickening flush of colors filled her eyes, with a stretch of sea blue in the middle. Sounds brought tears to her eyes, fluxuading from a whisper to a yell in her ear. She knew better than to scream.

 _Thoughts!_ Annabeth screamed in her head. _Think of this rationally_ -

Before she could finish her thought, everything went still.

This really confused the three.


	2. Faulty Middle Names

**Note: Constructive Criticism is always appreciated!**

 **WARNING: one BBC Sherlock reference in here. Won't make much difference if you don't see it, though.**

To Percy, the world was still spinning, and didn't realize he was sitting down until the setting before him only tipped. Annabeth was sitting next to him, while Rachel was across, looking ready to lose her cookies.

Percy was fearing he'd do the same if he opened his mouth.

Annabeth was the first to recover. Still a bit tipsy, she found a trash can under her seat. Rachel immediately took advantage of a place to vomit, Annabeth graciously pulling back her - now short - glossy hair. The moment she sat up for breath, Percy took the can for himself.

Tears were streaming down Annabeth's face. She remembered, when she was little, that she would get very, very carsick; she would start to cry. Not by her own accord, of course, but it rarely happened as Annabeth got older. She supposed, now, these were one of those rare times.

Once Rachel and Percy were done spilling out their insides, the three looked around. They were in a compartment of sorts, with a closed shade covering a window. The seats, velvet red, were plushy and bouncy. On the opposite of the window was a sliding glass door, with a simple lock handle. Annabeth was the first one to open it and take a good look outside. "It's a -um, a corridor. With-" Annabeth made sure she was seeing this correctly. "More rooms. I mean, compartments. I mean, cells. Where are we again?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You forget, we all have _no idea_. You're the smart one, figure it out."

"You're the oracle, give us something."

Annabeth seemed surprised at what she had just said. Percy had a complete blank face, wondering how he, Annabeth, and Rachel had known this. Rachel _was_ the oracle-but there was no reason why eleven-year-old Percy and Annabeth would be exposed to this knowledge.

 _Knowledge._

Annabeth snapped her fingers. "Oh! Wait-no-wait-yes!"

"What? What is it?" Percy asked, jumping up.

She rolled her eyes. "That question was really unnecessary, Seaweed Brain. Did you really think I wasn't going to tell you?" Percy was about to make a sassy comment, but thought better of it. Annabeth smirked. "Lu-Kronos said he can have a certain amount of control over time, right? That means, with time, comes age. He fast-forwarded time for us! Giving us memories that comes along with it!"

"That doesn't explain why we're ten years old-" Rachel started, but was cut off by a very annoyed Annabeth.

"We're eleven, actually."

"Whatever. We still have all those memories, and yet we're eleven. He let us keep those memories, _and_ gave us our tween bodies? How does that make any sense?"

Percy opened the window shade to look outside. "Hey, you two. Why are we at a train station?"

The two girls stopped bickering and looked outside. It was the weirdest train station any of them had ever seen.

In America, train stations were completely outside in the cold, while this one was completely covered in dull orange bricks. The support beams had weird symbols scratched on it, including the protruding signs on the top.

"Hey, this looks. . .almost familiar." Rachel said faintly.

Percy, eyes still fixated on the station, said, "What?"

"Yeah. Yeah. This looks like that big train station in England."

"You went to-right. Rich dad. . ." Annabeth said aloud.

"Only, only there's no platform 9 and 3/4." Rachel said quizzically. "Hey, there's one of those train conductor-y show-you-where-to-go guys. We could ask him." She pointed at a chubby man in a red and black suit, silver buttons lining down his middle on his coat. His black pants dirtied by train grease and pulling luggage around all day. He straightened his sleek hat so the red band aligned with his-somehow perfect-hair line.

Percy apparently thought it was a good idea to come and talk to him, so he straightened up and Annabeth pulled him down again. "Are you kidding me? Kronos put us here, apparently prepared with bags and everything." She pointed up, where, surprisingly enough, three large roll-away suitcases lay. "We don't want to interfere with this timeline, Percy. We could be ten years in the future, for all we know! We'll, we'll just have to pretend to-"

"-know what's going on." Rachel finished Annabeth's sentence without meaning to. She looked frustrated with herself. Eyes turning up, she blushed. "We should check the suitcases."

Annabeth stared at her for a second, but regained her senses soon enough. Percy beat her to the rack above their heads and got the two on his side down. Rachel retrieved the suitcase on her side as Annabeth waited to inspect each bag.

Percy felt that it was extremely heavy, but its hard leather didn't make him loosen his grip. Metal rings hugged the case, and the feel of new leather still imprinted on his hands as he saw what was written on the case-

 **Hogwarts**

 **School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 ** _DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS_**

"Hogwarts?" Annabeth asked. "That's the name of a _school_?"

"A _magic_ school." Percy said, acting completely serious. A small smile played on his lips. Annabeth nearly had playfully hit him, but something held her back.

Rachel stared at the suitcase with furrowed eyebrows. She had seen that multicolored emblem somewhere, but where?

"Why are we not trying to figure out-"

"Shut up, Percy, or you'll lower the whole IQ of whole train."

"Shall we get to opening them?" Rachel asked impatiently. Without waiting, she clicked the trunk in front of her open as the other two did the same.

As she saw the inside of the casing, a smooth, engraving titled, "Rachel Eliza Dare" in fancy print, the same color as the velvet surrounding it. She traced the print with her thumb, wondering if the mistake was on purpose or not.

"Percy," Annabeth said, snapping Rachel out of her trance. "This one has your name on it."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it does. Uh, this one has yours." Percy stopped and glanced at it. "Hey, I didn't know your middle name is Eta!"

"Give me that!" Annabeth slammed shut the case and pulled it towards her, with a great amount of difficulty. Pushing Percy's case to him, she opened it up again and frowned. "Eta is not my middle name."

"Eliza isn't mine, either."

"Where'd they get _Barry_?" Percy said in disbelief.

"Guys."

"I mean, my real middle name isn't even close to that!"

"What's your middle name?

"Guys."

"Oh, um, ya know, nothing spe-"

"GUYS!"

"What?!" Both Rachel and Percy said at the same time.

"I have noticed two things that you have failed to obviously see." started Annabeth. "One of which, what is in your trunks, and second is what's happening outside."

Percy, who had been getting tired of sitting, jumped to look out the window.

Rachel looked down to the contents of her luggage.

They both gasped.


	3. The Three Way Prophecy

**Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

"People! People are coming!" Percy started to panic. "There are _people_ , with weird _carts_ , oh! Oh so lucky for us, everyone has an animal in a cage! do we have any animals? No, we do not!" He looked down at Rachel. He was apparently waiting for more of a reaction from her, but her own eyes were fixated on the things in her case.

"Look at all of this! We have feathers, a pot, ohmigods, there's a telescope, scaly gloves. . . .Percy, come look!" Rachel tugged at his leg, but Percy wouldn't budge. She rolled her eyes and stood up to see what he was dumbstruck at.

She couldn't have guessed anything near to what she saw.

People, in pointed hats, ran around with their children, as they held carved sticks in their hands and the child dropped off carts near the train to the people who worked there. Nearly every adult was dressed in robes, the material ranging from fleece to velvet to silk. They came in all different colors, too- green, red, blue, black, and even a few with yellow. Weird objects were found everywhere- jagged rocks, furry puffballs that moved, and even things littered the air. Owls were there, hooting and landing in random places. Paper airplanes flew around with uncanny movement.

Annabeth was still sitting on the floor. She tried, really tried to comprehend what she had just saw. Before, her eyes told her that a boy with what looked like a shopping cart came through a solid brick wall.

What was this place?

Maybe the density of that wall changes as someone touches it? A hologram? Only a few more explanations ran through her head, each of which she knew wouldn't be a train station in England. She sighed and stood up. Maybe it was just a misinterpretation?

Turning around, Annabeth nearly wet her pants. What she saw defied all logic, defied everything she really understood, which was a lot, being a daughter of Athena. "What. Is. This."

Percy turned around as glee spread on Rachel's face. "Kronos said we'd be confused from our minds if it wasn't for you, Wise Girl."

"Just because Luke-I mean, Kronos-said it, doesn't mean that it's true." Annabeth gave Percy a death stare, which Percy figured he probably deserved.

"He's the one who got us into this mess. Now you can do what you always do!" Percy gave a open-mouth smirk. "Think!"

Annabeth kept the death stare but then grunted and let it go and instead furrowed her brow. Before she could think of anything, Rachel spoke.

"Oh!" She said, looking quite green. "Close the window, I think-" As Percy reluctantly closed the window, Rachel's eyes filled with green light and green smoke poured out her openings on her face-while small cuts were born on her chest and arms poured blue smoke, the same with her legs-only for her leg smoke was red.

"the one with the power to vanquish-" Rachel convulsed. "lies alone and friendless, abandoned-" Another convulsion. "the world must fall, an oath-" Convulsion. "and the dark lord will mark him as his-" Convulsion. "foes bear arms-" Convulsion. "with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible-" Convulsion. "the doors of death." The red smoke from her legs stopped abruptly, healing the cuts with them. But Rachel kept going. "either must die at the hand of the-" the convulsions continued. "to rejoin his master." The blue smoke retreated, healing the cuts they made with them. Only the green smoke remained. "born as the seventh month dies." Rachel regained control and the green light faded. "That felt. . . ." She struggled to find the right word. "Strange."

Annabeth and Percy were speechless for a long time. All three had memories of their adventures on the Argo ll, expect for Rachel, of course, but none of them were mature enough to act true to their memories. Rachel most certainly knew the feeling of a prophecy, and this was like no other.

Their thoughts were interrupted to noises emitting from the narrow hallway of the train. Voices, laughing and coming closer. Almost instinctively, Rachel grabbed an decorative stick with a whitish color that was being held in a small pocket next to her engraved name from her suitcase. When Percy and Annabeth looked at her quizzically, she blushed and realized she looked very stupid. Closing their suitcases, both figured they might as well take a look at their own 'decorative sticks'.

Percy's 'decorative stick' had a slight red tinge to it, the bottom was wide and continually came to a point. Swirls engraved the handle-if you could call it that- and progressed to smaller ones to the tip. He estimated it was a little over 12 inches. He twirled it within his fingers, liking the feel of it.

Annabeth's, on the other hand, was a dark brown, the handle simply plain. It was curved ever so slightly, so that it seemed simple, but elegant. It had a faint smell of walnut.

Rachel's woodish white had a vine-like pattern, and it looked like they originated from the tip, stopping abruptly at the handle. She fiddled with it, and found the handle felt perfect in her hand.

"It looks kind of like a wand." Percy observed.


	4. A Strange New World

**Note: Constructive Criticism and Positive Input is really appreciated! I can only write so fast, so I'll try my best. If you see anything out of character (except for Rachel, see first chapter note) please tell me where it is and I will build off that! Thank you so much!**

All three were so enhanced with their objects, it was a startle when movement from teens outside the sliding glass door went pass them. Teens, ranging from 12 to 15, barely noticed the three. They passed the compartment and moved into empty, similar compartments.

More came like this. Some seemed as young as 10, but others towered over everyone, looking 17. The younger ones glanced around nervously, almost cowering from the older teens.

Little balls of light flew around the hallway, dancing as some 14-year-olds attempted to run after it and catch it. A young boy with black hair that almost hung to his shoulders stood out to Rachel, and she wasn't sure why.

The boy smiled as another boy, with uncontrollable black hair, caught up with him and they playfully pushed around with each other. The boy with long hair got pushed right into the glass door of the three's compartment, and then turned around and smiled mischievously inside. He opened up the door himself and said, "Alright there?" His smile grew wider to see shocked faces; the boy had a British accent.

Uncontrollable hair poked his head in the compartment and said, "Aw, Sirius, they're probably just nervous wrecks worrying about what house they'll be put in! And then you come along and smash yourself in their compartment! How could you!" But the boy smirked with mock sincerity.

"Oh!" Sirius played along. "I'm ever so sorry. Want me to call a prefect for you?"

"A what?" Annabeth asked, looking completely and utterly confused.

"Prefect. You know, snotty know-it-all's that are supposed to 'keep you in line'." Sirius rolled his eyes. "But you're American, aren't you? You got the accent and everything."

"Why're up here, isn't there, like, a school for the U.S.?" Uncontrollable hair asked.

Percy tried to think of something to say. Anything, anything that could make sense. Nothing came out. Sirius shrugged and came inside the compartment, followed by Uncontrollable hair. They took their places as if they owned the whole compartment.

"You guys are Muggle-born, aren't you?"

"A _what_ born?"

Both boys snickered. "You lot are completely clueless, aren't you?" Uncontrollable hair said.

Rachel was starting to lose her temper. "Will you stop joking around and tell us what's going on already?"

Uncontrollable hair put his hands up. "Alright, alright, settle down, err, um,"

Rachel huffed. "It's Rachel."

He waited as if she was going to say something else. When she didn't, he introduced himself as James Potter, twirling his decorative stick in the air.

"I'm Sirius Black, by the way."

Rachel couldn't help but hold back a giggle as she thought of the irony of the name. She wasn't racist, but still. _I'm seriously black, even though I'm impossibly white._ Sirius did seem quite pale, as if he rarely went out in the sun.

Everyone looked at Annabeth and Percy, who had to be brought back to life by Rachel. "Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth." From the look on her face, no one expected to hear her last name.

James leaned back. "Sooooo. . . .You guys are new to this. You've got a lot to learn. You _do_ know where we're going, right?"

Blank faces stared back at him

"You guys are magical, right?"

" _Magical_?"

Sirius kneeled on the floor and rummaged through Percy's suitcase. Percy almost protested, but Annabeth held him down. These guys seemed to know what was going on. Sirius found what he was looking for and held it up for James. He took it and read aloud. "Dear Mr. Jackson, We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts, blah blah, blah. . . .Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonalgall. It all checks out." James tossed the letter back into the suitcase. "So none of you have magical parents, right?"

Annabeth gave a glare of death to both of her companions, signaling them to be silent. "It depends on what you mean by magical," Annabeth said cautiously. "Me and Percy have parents we don't usually see."

James and Sirius were starting to get impatient. "And they, like, do weird things, right?"

Percy spoke up, defying the death glare. "Yeah, I guess."

"Then you too are halfbloods." James put his hands behind his head, more relaxed than ever.

"What does that make me, then?"

Rachel skeptically looked at the two strange boys, who looked back with almost bored expressions. "Have any long lost, weird parents, do you?" Sirius asked.

"My mom's noth-" Rachel started to say, but was cut off.

"Your what?" James asked, eyebrows up.

"My mom. What did'ga think I said?"

"Exactly that."

Rachel looked at him with eyebrows up, but continued on. "My mom's nothing special by your standards. My dad runs a company, completely stubborn and boring."

"Muggle-born, then." Sirius finalized.

"What's a Muggle-born?"

The three were explained that there were three type of wizards: pureblood, halfblood, and muggle-born. A pureblood was when there were only wizards and witches in their ancestry.

"Excuse me, but _wizards and witches_? That's, like, impossible!" Annabeth cried.

James gave an amused look. "Yeah, well, it is possible, whether you like it or not.. Anyways, you've got halfbloods, which have some muggle relatives, and muggle-borns that only got muggles-I mean, the non-magical lot-in their past. Pretty simple, actually."

Annabeth was having a hard time digesting this, but she tried her best not to show it. Her head in her hands, she sucked up the air in the room and let it out slowly. Percy, sitting right beside her, mindlessly traced circles on her leg. It was instinct, but it seemed to have calmed Annabeth down. "Right." She said shrilly. "We're wizards and witches, on our way to a magic school. Makes perfect sense."

The two boys smirked. Rachel could obviously tell they were used to this world, and, strangely, she felt perfectly ok with going to a school that she had never heard of, at least, that she could remember.

The group of five talked all the long way to the middle of nowhere, Sirius and James explaining a whole new world to Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel. Although it was hard to understand at first, especially for Annabeth, they learned all about the school called Hogwarts, the four houses, and that they should _totally_ be in Gryffindor.

Maybe this new place wasn't so bad after all.


	5. The Scared Twenty-Nine

**Note: Original characters back stories are based off information from**

 **Thank you so much for following and commenting on my stories! It really does compel me to write faster and better. Thank You!**

These had to be the strangest lot James had ever met.

It was if they had acted like they never went to Diagon Ally- Never seen _anything_ magic related. As James ran the new lot's stories over again in his head, but not thinking too critically of it. Their story was similar to others, except for the part about Percy and Annabeth's magical parent being alive, and yet they didn't literally _live_ with them.

James didn't think much of it, not being much of a deep thinker. He liked the boy; especially his hair. Although it was more straight than his own, it still had a messy quality that linked the two.

He could obviously tell the blonde Annabeth and Percy had a connection, although he wasn't sure what it was yet. The red haired girl, Rachel, was definitely a hot head. She reminded him of the girl he talked to in the other compartment, talking to a greasy, long haired boy.

He was so gross.

The girl with Snivellus - greasy haired boy - had more of a deep red in her long hair than the fiery redhead before James. What really stood out to him, though, were those harsh, bright green eyes. She was a complete idiot for defending the loser.

Rachel, on the other hand, wasn't an idiot.

Glowing ferocity emitted from her eyes, which were mostly blue but green flecked them constantly. It's as if the two colors were fighting with each other, wanting control over her eyes. His mind wandered off, thinking what would happen if the green took over, then she would become the evil sorceress and only liked people who had her eye color. . .

"How many classes are there?"

Annabeth's question knocked him right out of his daydream of the evil green-eyed Rachel, and rolled his eyes at Annabeth.

"I don't know, it's not like I've read a pamphlet on it or anything." James retorted. Annabeth snorted and fell back in her seat, coming closer to Percy every time she did that, which was quite a lot.

Sirius didn't think she noticed.

Sirius' perspective was slightly different. He did _not_ like Rachel, not at all. She was rude, and he could totally see her as a prefect. Or Head Girl.

He scowled as Rachel asked him about what food will be there. "I don't know, Rachel, what food do you like?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Burgers."

"Well, too bad. We've got kippers and bacon, but I'm ever so sorry," Sirius said with extreme sarcasm.

"What're _kippers_?"

"Awesome breakfast," James interjected.

"Right."

Percy started walking around the compartment, feverishly trying to move his legs. Both girls rolled their eyes, but Annabeth seemed tempted to join him. Sirius said, "Give it a rest, mate. The rides' like, seven hours."

All three stranglings - that's what James decided to call them now - eyes widened and said, almost in unison, cried, " _Seven hours_?!"

James had the air that he agreed, definitely did not want to sit around for seven hours. He saw that this had no effect on Sirius, almost as if he was used to doing useless things all day.

James didn't know a lot about Sirius; but he did recognize him by his name. Black, which was part of the Scared Twenty -Nine, was a pureblood from a very famously prejudiced family, but Sirius himself wasn't so bad.

Even James was a pureblood, but strayed far from muggle-born racism, just like both his parents. Unlike his uncle, which James shuddered at the thought of him. No wonder he was miserably alone.

Percy spoke up, still distraught about the seven hour ride. "There's like, nothing to do. My ADHD can't handle this!"

When Sirius asked what ADHD was, Annabeth replied with a complicated explanation, and when she saw she was getting none of this through to them, she sighed and simply said, "It makes it hard for us to sit still."

Sirius pondered over this. In the wizarding world, sicknesses like that had been cured long ago, or, at least, they were immune to this.

He felt like such a nerd when he thought this.

His family had raised him to hate mudbloods. _No_ , he thought. _They're muggle-borns, not mud-that._ Sirius thought furiously. He knew it was a horrible insult, but his family favored calling them mudbloods. He really tried to stray from family tradition, but when you live with them your whole life, it does make an imprint.

His family- what a load of crap. Prejudiced purebloods with all flavor sucked out of them. Hopefully, his time away from purebloods would strengthen Sirius and his views, make some diverse friends and all that fluffy-cloud friendship crap.

Sirius laughed inside at the irony of this. Potter seemed to already be growing on him, and the Potter family was fully known to be on that list.

Maybe Percy would keep him going.

 ** _.ii._**

Remus Lupin sat alone in a compartment in the back, almost surprised that no one else had bothered to come in. He had expected for someone to at least suggest coming in, maybe because all the other compartments were full.

Or maybe he just warded them away.

Remus sighed. It's not like it was anything new. All his life had been in isolation, forbidden to make friends by his parents. They were afraid he might let his 'condition' slip, as was the reason for everything.

His condition. His life revolved around it, his parent's life revolved around it, and he _was_ it. Remus hoped that no one would find out, yet he hoped his loneliness would end while he was here. Make some friends, be happy and content, grow up and have a relatively normal life.

The boy's thoughts lingered on 'relatively'. How could anyone ever accept him here? If anyone found out, they would probably tell everyone, and then he would be shunned, feared by his classmates. Going in, he knew a selected number of teachers knew about him. _Positive thoughts_ , Remus tried to remind himself. It didn't work.

Remus realized how many times the word 'hope' was thrown into his mind. 'Hope' didn't really do anything, especially in his case. He started a mental goal list, but gave up on the second objective.

He supposed his life at Hogwarts was just going to happen, whether he made a goal list or not.

Remus Lupin added yet another hope to his thoughts, the hope that those things were going to be good things.


	6. The Black Lake

When the train stopped, James was asleep. So was Percy and Annabeth, but she awoke abruptly when the soothing movement of the train discontinued. "Percy," Annabeth said, nudging him. "Wake up. Wake up, seaweed brain." Percy jumped up blearily from his sleeping state, which was leaning on Annabeth's shoulder.

"What happened?!" Percy asked, fazed in fuzzy alert.

"We're here," Sirius said, looking at James, who was still fast asleep in his Hogwarts robes. After recognizing that the boy next to him wouldn't budge awake, he poked him several times over. James barely opened his eyes, only half awake when he stood up and nearly fell over. Annabeth held a hand up to her mouth, trying to conceal her laughter but miserably failed.

People were already getting out of their compartments and leaving their luggage, so James figured he should do the same as well. Sliding open the glass door and yawning, he turned around and said, "I think we should leave our luggage here."

"Right," Annabeth replied, already on full alert. James wondered how she did that, being so awake only thirty seconds after doing the dreadful process of waking up. Percy was gaining ground, but far from her.

James noticed Sirius and Rachel looking rather sour, being the only two people in the compartment that didn't fall asleep. He wondered if it was just because they were both tired, but couldn't fall into their dreams.

Sirius, on the other hand, knew perfectly well why he was bitter. He and Rachel had a round while the other three were dreaming. Her American accent had really ticked him off, and angered him even more as she kept it up, especially while she was mad. It was just too much-her voice was just too think with foreignness. What he couldn't get his mind off was that the girl was so good and arguing. Sirius considered himself as one of the best at disputes, but Rachel was right up there with him.

Rachel briskly got up and Sirius could see nervousness take her over. He smiled to himself. No matter how badass you are, your first time at a wizarding school is always the worst.

"Hey, seaweed brain, you can put the pen away now," Annabeth said, slightly amused. Percy apparently hadn't realized that he was holding a ballpoint pen tightly in his hands, and sheepishly put it in his front pocket of his robes. Both James and Sirius thought this was odd. Maybe it was the first thing near to him that felt like a wand?

Leading the way, James was closely followed by a Rachel who got poked in the back frequently by Sirius. He pretended like he didn't mean it, that it was an accident; but when Rachel nearly punched him, Sirius got the message, and continued to annoy her. A certain satisfaction came to him by doing this.

When James reached open air, he threw his arms open and breathed in, slapping a blonde second year. Nothing like midnight air and mean looks from girls to wake you up.

"Firs' years'! Firs' years, this way!" A deep voice bellowed from above. James instinctively looked directly up; but found nothing but stars. "C'mon now, firs' years! Don' be shy! All firs' years, ohver here!" the voice shouted again. Annabeth brushed passed him from his right, and James turned to see where she was headed.

A huge man towered over everyone, even dwarfing the seventh years. He had a small beard with beady eyes that shined by the light of his lantern, which he held by his one pointer finger. James had a feeling the man could break it easily if he wanted to.

Sirius pushed him on a little bit, which snapped James out of his trance from the fact he was _here_. Here at Hogwarts. Literally, his life would start here. And James was sure he was going to make hell out of it.

Sirius saw Annabeth arguing with Rachel. He silently willed for Annabeth to win, his hate for the redhead still prevailing. James, in turn, wondered what they were quarrelling over.

The two jogged over to the stranglings, catching a few words of Rachel and Annabeth's quarrel. Annabeth favored waiting about something, while Rachel took on telling everyone.

"What are you two bickering about?" Sirius asked, curious.

Annabeth glared at Rachel and replied, "Nothing important." she glanced at the giant, still calling the first years to him. "Um, James, who is that by your, um, standards?"

"No idea," James said, giving her a half-smile. "Let's find out."

He disappeared in the crowd, Percy following behind him. Sirius grinned at Rachel, who liked seeing her mad from giving into Annabeth's side of their little argument. He slipped into the first year crowds, but being slightly taller than the other children his age, Sirius didn't disappear like James did. More and more first years swarmed around the original group and the large man waited patiently for the group to expand. After a stretch of time passed, the giant started yelling once more. "Alrigh' then, firs' years, follow me!" He started walking along the train platform and the large group followed suit. Sirius thought that everyone rather looked like a scared flock of sheep.

Grinning with excitement, James thought for sure he would be sorted into Gryffindor. Just like his father. His smile faltered for a second, remembering he best not tell anyone who his father is.

Sirius saw James' grin stop, even if it was only for a millisecond. He didn't really think a lot of it, as his own face gave an expression of intense dread. Looking around, he saw everyone wore a look of slight fear. He knew perfectly why; they wondered, and feared, what house they would be place in. Sirius had a certain conflict within himself, but tried not to dwell on it. Whatever house he would be placed in was the house he belonged to. Sirius was sure of that fact.

They arrived to a huge lake, it's bottom unseen, completely black. Small boats were lined up against the shore, without ores or steering mechanisms. The large man turned around to address the group. "Alrigh', this is the Black Lake, yer'll be taken the boats across here an' yer off to Hogwarts! Now, get in these here boats, four students per boat, now!"

The crowed lingered, not sure if to move yet, but when the giant told them to do so, they scuttled for the boats, claiming their own craft before anyone else. James got his hands on a boat near the middle, with Percy and Sirius jumping in, making room for James as he climbed in.

Soon the crowd thinned and only a few first years remained. "Hurry on now, haven't got all day," The man said. A thin boy with choppy brown hair hurried into the boat that the three boys had settled in, bursting with nervousness.

Percy looked around. "How do we get to the other side?" He asked.

"Magic, of course, how else?" James said, not bothering to look around.

"Ok, we'r' off!" The giant said, having a whole canoe to himself. Then, as if by magic, the boats nearest to the giant threw itself with him, sailing off. The girls, Annabeth and Rachel, looked terrified as they were taken to the middle of the lake. Sirius saw a slim look of regret on Percy's face. When Sirius turned to see what Percy was staring at, he saw Annabeth. Looking back, Sirius remembered the connection between the two stranglings on the train. He wondered how deep that connection went.

At the lurch of the boat, James gave a big _woop!_ , hanging onto the support stick of the lantern. The mousy-hair boy flinched, but no one noticed.

Percy grinned wide for the first time, and put his hand in the lake. It disappeared, invisible by the darkness inside the water. "I can see why they call it the black lake."

 ** _.ii._**

Sitting next to a blue haired girl, Remus watched the horizon as a magnificent structure appeared before him.

The sun was just coming up, and the tips of the astronomy tower glowing in brilliance. The boat paddled nearer, and Remus inwardly gasped as the sun caressed the towers, making the body of the castle shine. Colors danced to introduce the rising ball of light, making the palace's foliage wave back and forth. Luminosity, already emitting from the body of the structure, set out light waves, falling in sync with the sunrise.

It was the most beautiful thing Remus had ever seen.

He had seen many gorgeous things in his eleven years of life, but this capped them all, one-million percent. Even the garden of moongrass, daises, knotgrass, lavender, and monkshood his father had made for him would have paled in comparison to the flora growing on Hogwart's walls. Remus thought he had even seen a willow tree growing on the side of a tower, but it disappeared around a corner before he could get a better look at it.

"It's incredible."


	7. The Sorting Ceremony

**PLEASE: Tell me if you see anything out of character. Tell me if you see any mistakes, as well on any other chapter. These comments help me become a better writer. If you feel as if I could do better, tell me and I will attempt to make changes. Thank you!**

 **Also: a shout-out for the people who submitted their thoughts on house placement. That really helped! If you want my reasons to why one person went where, please ask. Thank you!**

Percy felt exceptionally bad for leaving Annabeth alone, on another boat, nowhere near him. Oh, and Rachel. That too.

The magic boat ride seemed exceptionally long after sitting on the train for over seven hours, and he was starting to get rallied up. Even with the amazing piece of architecture in front of him, Percy was eager for action.

Screams erupted from his left. He whipped his head around to the noise, where the end of the line of boats rose up in a light wave. Percy wasn't sure what they were worried about, but when the wave traveled over to the section of boats Percy, James, and Sirius was in, he saw what they were so frightened about.

A giant squid with intense detail was swimming right under their feet. He mildly wondered if it was hostile.

To find this out, Percy dipped his head next to the kraken.

Immediately, the water made him feel stronger, clearer, and energized. Breathing in the lake he watched as the kraken's wave flow behind its tentacles. The squid's eyes turned towards Percy, watching him be pulled from the water and into morning air.

"Percy, what were you doing?" James and Sirius' looks had a sense of awe; clearly they thought Percy was crazy for going into the Black Lake, but had a pinch of amazement. "Blimey, you're dry!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, what about it?"

The two boy's stares brought Percy back into his facade. "Oh, um, ah. . . . I wasn't in there for that long," he said stupidly.

"In there for that long? Percy, you were in there for nearly a whole minute!" James exclaimed.

Percy was at a loss for words. How could he get out of this one? "Was not,"

"Was too!" Sirius retaliated.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

The boy at the back of the craft was getting more agitated with every word. He wrung his fingers, and his shoulders came up to his ears. Face going red, he tried not to shout. "Please!" He said, managing to get his voice just above everyone else's on the craft, but low enough that it wasn't a yell. "I think- I - I, I think I k-know what just ha. . . happened."

Everyone turned toward the boy. Percy's face was riddled with fear; thinking frantically how to get out of this situation. He concluded this was worse than fighting; you couldn't stop this boy from talking with force.

The mousy haired boy had fear written through his whole body, in his posture, his hands, and his face. "Magic, like, gets a hold of us before we get our wands, r-right? That was, just, just, magic taking over."

Sirius takes a look at James and shrugs. James, on the other hand, doesn't seem so sure. "Percy already has his wand,"

"But I haven't used it yet," Percy says quickly. James looks and him and simply accepts it with a shrug.

By this time, the boats has bumped up against the other side of the lake. Annabeth ran furiously over to the three black-haired boys. "You have got to be kidding me!" Annabeth says heatedly. "You just _left_ , just like that! Tell, me, what _exactly_ were you thinking?!" Annabeth had gotten so close to Percy's face that her nose was basically touching his.

"Calm down," Percy said. "I just-"

But his marvelous explanation was cut off by Annabeth kicking him in the side, leaning down to his ear and whispering, "Don't _ever_ do that to me again, seaweed brain."

Percy let out a small grin. Percy, thinking back, realized that was an easier 'apology accepted' for Annabeth than he had expected for her at eleven.

Rachel wasn't paying much attention. The majority of children's eyes were trained on Anna and Perce, but the giant was trying to get their focus on him. Once the drama had concluded, they followed the man to a large, wooden door that opened to a young, happy woman clad in purple robes. As the room filled with children, the woman started to speak.

"Hello! And welcome to Hogwarts, the finest witchcraft and wizarding school in the world. Here you will learn everything about magic and more that will set you for success. Our current headmaster is Professor Dumbledore, and I am Deputy Headmistress, Professor Gaudium, and I teach ancient runes.

"When you walk into the Great Hall, you will be called by name to come and be sorted into four different houses: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. When you are sorted, you can earn or lose points for your house. Points will be awarded for good behavior, while rule-breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw James raise his eyebrows at Sirius.

Gaudium walked through an identical door to the one outside, and the children followed her.

Annabeth gasped at what was the Great Hall. The room was the largest she'd seen-without any podiums holding the ceiling up. The windows were so clear it was as if there was nothing there; the only notion that there was anything there was a black wire design delicately put in the window frame. Candles were strewn across the air, lighting up the place. However, what really got Annabeth was the ceiling.

It perfectly mimicked the sunrise, the 3D screen - Annabeth wasn't sure what else to call it - had every color in place, every shade matched, every cloud shaped. It had depth and width; Rachel doubted that the roof was there at all.

At the head of the hall was a simple wooden stool, with an old, patched hat. Behind it was a wide table with more than a dozen adults with an atmosphere of authority. Gaudium stood by the hat and, as if on cue, the whole hall went silent. A moment after, the hat did the impossible. The hat _moved_.

And it _sung_.

 _Huzza! For I am the Mighty Sorting Hat,_

 _Enchanted by the founders four,_

 _Each one shall chose you,_

 _If you have the qualities they desire._

 _There is Ravenclaw, where the intelligent reside,_

 _Those Eagles soar up above,_

 _Where they see meaning in knowledge,_

 _And yet fail to see the reason under their nose._

 _You could be in Slytherin,_

 _Where the cunning stay,_

 _The true friends are placed,_

 _But cannot hear the bells ring from their hearts._

 _If you are brave, you would complete Gryffindor,_

 _Where they are loyal,_

 _Reckless and daring,_

 _But cannot see a lamefull ending._

 _And finally, Hufflepuff my choose you,_

 _Where they find the best things in everything,_

 _Completely loyal to a cause or a person,_

 _Yet their flaw is to be blinded by their own goodness._

 _But fear not!_

 _Two worlds shall have prevailed through Time,_

 _Bringing them in with a touch of magic,_

 _And taking them out with a touch of genes._

 _Huzza! Put me on, you will see,_

 _That nothing can be hid from me,_

 _For I am the Sorting Cap!_

Silence.

The Sorting Hat's voice still rung out in the student's ears, making the two demigods and the oracle hang their mouths open in pure shock. No one dared speak a word.

"Abbot, Jared,"

Rachel heard nervous breathing behind her. A boy with thin lips weaved his way through the crowd and sat up on the wooden stool, and Gaudium placed the talking hat upon his head. Silence filled the room, making everything extremely awkward. After about one minute, the hat yelled across the room. "RAVENCLAW!"

The table to the left of Rachel clapped happily as the boy joined the table. It went on like this, Professor Gaudium calling out names by alphabetical order, each one nervous as the last.

"Black, Sirius,"

Sirius walked over, seemingly without much worry. Annabeth observed, however, his eyes widen as the hat dropped over his eyes. Barely a second went by when the hat bellowed, "GRYFINNDOR!" Sirius grinned, apparently relieved at what the hat had chosen. He sat down at the table to Rachel's right, waiting for his newfound friends to be sorted. Several more name were read by.

"Carty, Isabella,"

"Cervera, Ruth,"

"Chase, Annabeth,"

Annabeth tensed up, almost refusing to take another step forward while Gaudium waited patiently for an Annabeth to walk up to the head of the room. Another student, noticing Annabeth's behavior, pushed her towards her destination. Her posture rigid, she walked up the stairs and sat down, and sucked in air as the hat slipped over her eyes.

 _Eh-What?_

Annabeth heard a voice inside her head, and resisted the urge to jump. 'Huh?' Annabeth thought.

 _Your. . .Your mind. It's scattered, unlike any I've seen before. I- Oh! Yes. You're the demigod, yes?_

'I. . .How did you know?'

 _Are you deaf? I can see inside you head!_

'How does that work?'

 _Never mind, let's see. . .Plenty of courage, my goodness, much of that, but oh, the wit inside! All of this, it's overwhelming, I have to - wait, I must remind you to take a very important trip to Godric- I mean, Albus. Now, you witty girl, I shall put you in_ RAVENCLAW!

The hat was lifted from Annabeth's head and she walked hurriedly to the clapping table. Both Percy and Rachel looked in shock at Annabeth, that she was sorted into a house at all.

Names whirred by for Rachel, while on the other hand, they slowed down to the extreme to Percy. James sharply elbowed Percy. At first he wasn't sure why, but then he realized he was muttering Greek under his breath. James probably thought it was just gibberish.

"Dare, Rachel,"

Rachel, as opposed to Annabeth, didn't seem worried. She wasn't, Rachel decided she just had to accept what was going to happen, and not get too worked up about it.

About this issue, anyways.

Gaudium plopped the rugged hat onto Rachel's head, fitting her head, but a bit loose.

 _Interesting, interesting. . . ._

Rachel waited, figuring anything is possible from here on out.

 _Plenty of courage, but the determination is strong. . . You have seen things not many else have seen. . . And yet, you have kept your sanity, you press on. . . . Oh! You'll do great in Divination._ GRYFFINDOR _!_

Clapping erupted from the Gryffindor table. She took a seat far away from Sirius, as her grudges didn't go away easily. Names passed through the three's heads, that is, until "Jackson, Percy," Came through.

James nudged Percy to step forward, and that he did. It was inevitable that Percy felt anxious.

 _Another demigod I see. . . . So much loyalty lies within you, but the bravery is undeniable. The seed, and, oh, that Tartarus encounter, I must, I must place you in_ GRYFFINDOR _!_

Percy nearly ran over to Rachel and Sirius, but seeing them apart, he put himself across the table from Sirius. Rachel huffed and slid over by Percy.

James joined them when he was sorted quickly into Gryffindor. Annabeth constantly glanced over to the red and gold table, wishing she could come over there.

"Hey, Annabeth, right?"

"Huh?"

A girl with long, straight jet-black hair sat next to Annabeth. The girl stared with intent eyes, studying her.

"Oh, um, yes, I'm Annabeth." Annabeth said, unsure how to converse further.

"Are you American?" the girl said, slight surprise in her voice.

"Um, yeah. I am."

"That is so cool!" She gave a wide smile, but then blushed and said, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to, er, say it that way,"

Annabeth regained her composure. "It's alright," she said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Vanya, Vanya Wolf." Vanya's smooth skin was slightly darker than the skin of Annabeth's. "And yes, that is my last name, if you're wondering." Her large eyes tried to take in everything, as if she wanted to see it all but couldn't open her eyes wide enough. When Annabeth took a more refined look at Vanya, she saw one of her eyes was a bright red amber, while the other was deep purple.

"You're eyes," Annabeth commented. "Are they natural?"

"Yep, no spells or anything. All natural!"

Both Annabeth and Vanya laughed and talked throughout the sorting. After the erratic speech from Professor Dumbledore, (Clerk, Roman, Bumblebee, Lemon Drops) they ate a hearty meal. Annabeth was deathly hungry, and ate till she couldn't take one bite. The people in the Ravenclaw house were all smart and great people, although there were a few snotty where know-it-alls.

Annabeth decided that, even if they didn't find a way back home, this was the best place to get stuck in.


	8. The Ravenclaw Common Room

**Note: This is taken from Pottermore. I have been sorted into Ravenclaw, so I know how we get into our dormitories. Most of the information that wasn't explained in the books are taken from Pottermore, or I guessed the most probable reality.**

It was sunset when the meal was finished for most of the students. When Annabeth realized it was sunrise when they were on sailing the boats, so she asked Vanya how the one meal took an entire day.

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but I think it has something to do with a charm they put on us. I know from my sister that they usually arrive here at sunset. Don't know what happened this time."

They climbed several staircases until they got near the top of the castle. A blue door with a large, brass eagle as a knocker seemed to stand out from the brick walls of the tower. The prefect turned and said, "I am Prefect Ben Hilliard, and I'm happy to see you've been sorted into Ravenclaw house. Our mascot, per say, is an eagle. I stand outside our common room, which only Ravenclaws can access. To get in, the enchanted knocker will ask you a question, and if you can answer it correctly, it will let you in. There's one question per day. This way of entrance has kept everyone else out but Ravenclaws for nearly a thousand years. Although, I advise you to triple check that you have everything you need before you leave." Ben turned towards the door, and the eagle came to life. Annabeth wasn't so surprised anymore; the amazement was taken by the pictures moving.

"What are two differences between a werewolf and a true wolf?" the brass eagle said.

"Listen carefully now," Ben said, first addressing the first years, then to the knocker. "A werewolf, while in wolf form, has a smaller snout than a true wolf, as well as smaller pupils."

The eagle smiled and the door opened itself. Annabeth grinned wide as she saw a whole new spectrum of knowledge before her. She mildly wondered how the rest of the houses accessed their common rooms. Maybe Gryffindors had to do an incredibly brave stunt.

The Raven claw common room was huge. It was draped with blue and bronze color, with bookcases crammed into the walls. Hallways at the end of the room lead to different directions with blue carpeting. Small tables were everywhere for studying, as well as small, comfortable armchairs. Quarts walls fit in nicely with strips of bronze metal, connecting the same color of statues of eagles. Vanya gave out a little laugh at the magnificent place. Annabeth ran her fingers over the books that had the strangest names. 'Encyclopedia of Toadstools' and 'My Life As A Squib'.

"Anna, look at the view!" Vanya said loudly, waving Annabeth over. She tore herself away from the books and joined Vanya at the enormous windows.

She stared at the sight. It seemed to be the highest point at Hogwarts, overlooking the Black Lake, a vast forest, and an abundant garden. Annabeth whispered, "Is this even real?"

"Seems real to me," Vanya replied.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" Prefect Ben shouted. "Now, girls dormitories are on the hallway to the right, while boys are on the left. You'll find your roommates to be satisfactory, as you'll see them marked on the door. Please make your way to your dorms, where your trunks and new robes will be there. Off you go now!"

Annabeth raced to the right hallway, and scanned the doors for her name. The hallway would have doors on either side, with a twisting staircase every few doors. _Please be there please be there please be-yes!_ She found a dorm with her name on it and bursted inside to see five beds, not bothering to see her roommates. "Slow down!" a faint voice called. "It's not a race, Anna!" at the sound of her name, Annabeth whipped around to see Vanya standing in the doorway. She checked the names on the door and squealed with delight. "Oo! I'm in this dorm too! We're all first years, apparently. I mean, everyone else who's rooming with us. This is gonna be a great year!"

"Who else is with us?"

"Err, let's see. . . there's a Pandora Boffit, a Zoelle Storm, and Gene Mendal. I've heard of the name Mendal, but that's about it. What about you?"

Annabeth faintly remembered Percy mentioning someone named Boffin, or Boffit, or maybe Boffer, but that was about it. She shook her head.

She looked for her trunk at the base of each bed, as each one was open. She found hers at the farthest to the left, which was identical to all the other ones, having dark blue silk drapes curled up at all sides. Vanya found hers at the center bed, the farthest back in the room. It was also conveniently next to Annabeth's. "This _is_ satisfactory." said Vanya matter-of-factly.

A brunette girl came flourishing in with a interested look in her blue eyes. She looked around the dorm, and observed the starry-themed ceiling that had a sense to move. Annabeth wouldn't be surprised if it did.

"Hello," the girl said. "I'm Pandora Boffit. Who are you?"

"I'm Vanya!" Vanya said, jumping up from her bed. "This is Anna. I found your bed over there," she pointed to the first bed on her left. Or right, from Pandora's perspective. She bounced to the cot, taking her wand from the trunk first. Thinking for a moment, she pointed her wand at the covers and said, " _Colorem Monasticismus white_!"

A white light shot from her sandy colored wand and hit the covers, brushing over her blankets, making them shiver and lay back down, almost undisturbed, but with splotches of light blue color in contrast to the deep blue of the rest of the bedspread. Pandora sighed, but didn't seem very disturbed by this. "It was a good try," She looked up to Annabeth and Vanya and smiled. "I expect the rest of our roommates will be arriving soon, don't you think?"

As if on cue, a medium sized brown skinned girl with large, green eyes came in and noticed Vanya right away. "Oh my god!" She breathed in sharply. "You're eyes!"

Vanya beamed. "All natural."

Just before the dark-chocolate haired girl could get in another word, a short, curly haired girl walked in, standing beside dark chocolate. "I'm Zoe. Gene, what are you so excited about?"

Gene, the dark chocolate haired girl, strode over to Vanya, who looked happy to be on display, and pointed to her discolored eyes. Zoe, on the other hand, didn't seem impressed. "Give it a rest, Gene. You can fantasize about eyes later." Looking discouraged, Gene paced over to Vanya's left side and sat on her bed. Zoe took the only bed left.

"So," Pandora said after an award silence. "shall we get ready for sleep?"

There was a slow movement from everybody as they rummaged through their trunks, and Annabeth prayed to Athena that her clothes were hidden somewhere in the depths of the trunk, as well as her nightclothes. She found her pajamas, but the only sign of day clothes were the ones that she had come with on the train. Annabeth groaned and grabbed her pajamas, unhinging the silk drapes around her bed, concealing Annabeth to change freely. She yawned and laid down after placing her worn out shoes by the dark spruce nightstand, not bothering to roll up the curtains.

That night, Annabeth tossed and turned through her sleep. With new and confusing memories to sort through, the night was a terrible experience. Several times she woke up in cold sweat. She wished she could see Percy. . . .

 _.ii._

Percy had, somehow, gotten a room with both Sirius and James. They had also been introduced to a tall, brass haired boy named Remus and a short, big-eared Peter. Percy didn't think much of them.

The beds had red canopies with velvet curtains, lining them with gold fringe. Metal supports reflected the moonlight coming from the window beside Percy's bed.

It was the middle of the night, and Percy couldn't stand to fall back asleep after his nightmares of his new memories of the dark pit, seeing Annabeth and all his friends in danger, and the death of so many, so, so many. . . .

He wished he could see Annabeth, safe with him.


	9. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

**Feel as if this is a crappy chapter? Please write a review and tell me what was bad about it, and I will try to refine and improve my writing!**

 _'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. . ._ '

 _Not Slytherin, eh? You'd make true friends in Slytherin, you'd do such great, great things in Slytherin. . ._

 _'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin. . . ._ '

 _Very well, better be_ GRYFFINDOR!

Albus nearly toppled to his knees after he stood up from the wooden stool when the Sorting hat was whisked off his chestnut hair. He staggered to the clapping Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Fred and Roxanne Weasley, who patted him harshly on the back and said, "Welcome to Gryffindor, Al!"

They waited the long list of names to pass, until there were only a handful of students to confirm their fate. That group contained of Rose Weasley, who was Fred's, Roxanne, and Albus' cousin. A middle aged man, Professor Baratrum, read out the names with a slightly bored tone.

"Weasl-"

Baratrum cleared his throat, and squinted the paper as if he had seen the words incorrectly. "Weasley, Rose."

Rose ran up the short steps and basically fell onto the chair. The hat came down to her chin, and she sat there, her muscles straining from being so tense. Everyone waited.

 _Another Weasley, hm? I know exactly-_

 _'No!'_

 _You're. . . . interesting._

 _'I- don't want to go in Gryffindor. I mean, you can put me in there, if you'd like, but you can't just assume that, if I'm a Weasley, that I'll be in Gryffindor!'_

 _Very, very interesting. Quite the wit and determination, Rose._

 _'Just put me where you think I should go, but you can't assume things-'_

 _I never assume, I look inside, to see what house they shall be in-_

 _'What about Clara Victor girl? You sorted her into Hufflepuff in half a second.'_

 _I can search minds very quickly, and her mind was nearly identical to a true Hufflepuff's._

 _'And yet, you nearly put me in Gryffindor, without much of a look, other than I was a Weasley. Tell me, should I be in Gryffindor?'_

Rose heard nothing but silence from the hat for a stretch of time. She felt a sense of satisfaction. She seemed to have outsmarted the Sorting hat! Rose lingered on this feeling for as long as she could, but even after that had passed, the hat stayed silent. What was going on?

"RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was whisked rudely off her head, taking a few strands of her hazel hair with it. Rose didn't even bother glaring at Baratrum evilly, as most people were staring at her, some curious, some surprised, but most skeptical. She felt special eyes on her back, and looked back to see Albus and many of her cousins gazing at her with sad expressions; they expected for her to be sorted immediately into Gryffindor. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table, her back to them.

"I know you,"

A familiar voice was standing behind her. A boy with grey eyes stood at eye level to Rose.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm Lysander Scamander, and you're Weasley?"

Rose was annoyed by this. She stood up with a glower embedded on her face. "I'm Rose, thank you." She said curtly. "So glad to see I'm recognized by my family."

Lysander, although short, returned the facial expression. "I'm glad you think so,"

Suddenly, another boy, almost identical to Lysander, came up behind him. "Hey! You're Rose, aren't you? I'm Lorcan. We met at the Battle of Hogwarts reunion thing, right?"

"Oh. So that's where I've seen you." Lysander's stare persisted as Lorcan tugged on his shirt.

"Hey, I think Rick is waiting for us, got something he wants to tell us," Lorcan pulled Lysander's back to Rose, who sat down immediately to the last name being called out, and him being quickly sorted into Slytherin.

A very old, gray haired woman stood up from the Headmistress' chair and walked around the long table of Professors and came to the podium. The whole hall was dead silent. Albus thought it was a bit creepy.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts!" the woman said, her voice echoing throughout the student's ears. "I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of our school. First, I must go over a few things. Our caretaker, Argus Filtch, is. . .no longer in service, so I would like to introduce our new caretaker, Mr. Finnegan Abby." Standing off to the side, a thin, scarred man looked blankly around the students. McGonagall resumed her speech. "We would also like to remind students that, although the Forbidden Forest is open to third years and above, only a small part is available to roam freely. Barriers will be placed, but any student caught beyond the barrier will have consequences, as well if found on the third floor corridor.

"Although many people do not think I should be telling students this, but I believe you have the right to know that this is my last year at Hogwarts. At the end of this year, I will pack my things and leave the Headmistress post."

Murrmurs erupted throughout the Great Hall. Albus wasn't sure how he felt about this yet; he only knew what James, Mum and Dad had told him. Rose, however, was deeply saddened as she had listened thoroughly the stories about Minerva McGonagall. She was looking forward to a year under the rule of Minerva.

"On that note, I hope you all have an great year. Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared in a flash on the plates, and each student dug in. The salad was delicious, Rose even tried some expertly made vegetarian pizza. She grinned wide. The Hogwarts food was much better than her dad's cooking. He didn't usually cook, but when her mum was away, he was forced to.

Albus didn't like the fact Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was close to her in a cousin sort of way; he had imagined them talking in the Gryffindor common room, walking together to classes, and racing each other to meals. Those images were now shattered, with Rose now residing in Ravenclaw tower.

He also wondered why the hat took so long to sort her. Victorie had the smart idea to time her; Rose had taken five minutes and sixteen seconds. Aunt Hermione had told him the usual reason why people could take so long; the hat would have trouble deciding what one of two houses they belong in. Albus seriously wished the other house besides Ravenclaw was Gryffindor.

Victorie came up behind Albus and hugged him tightly, nearly crushing him completely. "Ow!" he complained.

"Congrats on getting into Gryffindor, Al!" She whispered in his ear.

"Get off," Albus said, still squirming in her grasp. He tried hard to conceal a smile, but failed terribly.

Victorie squeezed him and released, give Albus a chance to breathe. Fred patted him on the back again, but he had long been used to this playful violence. The only mystery here was: where was James? Most people expected for James to be the first one to congratulate him on finally getting into Gryffindor. What had happened?

"Boo."

Albus whipped his head around to see none other than his bother with a large can of pumpkin juice over Albus' head. "Happy Gryffindor making," James said, and then dumped the pumpkin juice on Albus' body.

Most of the Great Hall was now proceeding to staring at Jame's younger brother soaking wet body. Many laughed hard(including most of Albus' cousins) and many were just stunned. "James!" Roxanne exclaimed in mock horrification. Albus, in his soaking robes, glowered at James and nearly jumped on him to wrestle, but reminded himself they were in a school.

"What'd you do that for!?" Albus exclaimed.

"It's the new initiation! Dump a bucket of pumpkin juice on the new Gryffindors!"

Rose, a table across giggled at the scene before her. She took out her wand and recalled the spell for water. " _Aquamenti_!" she yelled. A thin stream of water shot out her wand at a high pressure; it hit Albus square on the back. He spinned around to see a red-faced Rose, her face hot from laughing so hard.

"What is it with you people and liquids?!" Albus shouted, arms raised.

"Thought you might need a wash after that sticky pumpkin juice!" Rose shouted back.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw Professor McGonagall hand Professor Flitwick ten galleons.

Soon, however, the drama died down. When the feast was almost over, Rose saw something quite peculiar.

She saw another girl, blonde and a small nose, appear right in front of her. It lasted for only a short second, but she was there, nonetheless. Her eyes were closed the entire time, but Rose's were wide open. Who was that?

Throughout the feast, there was no other sign of her. Rose ran over the possibilities of what could have happened. A ghost? No, she was too colorful for that. A hallucination? She didn't have those, and even if this was one, it would have been longer. Was she even human? Was she even a she?

Rose constantly thought about her all through the Ravenclaw orientation and when she was searching for her dorm. She nearly missed it, too.

Second to last in her dorm, Rose asked who else was missing. A girl with mismatched eyes spoke up.

"Annabeth Chase."

.ii.

Hugo yawned. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes, Hugo, you do. Now, go to bed. You need your rest for your first day!"

Hugo's mum fought the urge to yawn after seeing Hugo yawn, but he saw her give in and open her mouth wide. He smiled and let her walk with him to his room. His room contained of several, small knick-knacks, including muggle circuit boards and microscopes with purplish rocks underneath them. "You should really clean your room," Hugo's mum said, sighing.

"But, I've got everything where I need it," He replied sleepily. He climbed into his bed and pulled the covers close.

"I know," She brushed back her son's bushy brown hair, watching him fall asleep.

Hermione left the room after dousing the lights with her wand, closing the door quietly, then placing a silencing charm on the door so Hugo couldn't hear her, no matter what she did.

Then, Hermione Weasley sat down on her couch, put her head in her hands, and cried, cried until she fell asleep.


	10. The Hole in Time

**Note: I've changed Lyla's name to Pandora, as you will see in Chapter 8. I have done this for a reason, and if you don't see it, then it won't change your view on her or the story much.**

 ***Some of the information is learned from Pottermore**

 **Please tell me if you think my writing can be improved, or if you see any loopholes in my plot in the form of constructive criticism. Thank you!**

Annabeth felt the morning air bite at her skin, and kept that feeling for a long time. The bitter coolness woke her eyes up, making sure she couldn't fall back asleep. She didn't really want to anyways.

The dark blue hangings still concealed her, and reminded her of her own grey cabin. Grey was, in a sense, a lighter blue. Annabeth relaxed her aching muscles from her nightmares and rolled up the curtains. At the foot of her bed was a rolled up piece of paper with her name on it. She opened it, and saw a drop of water fall on the parchment. She realized where it had come from - her hair. She hadn't realized that it was still wet from a session of crying. Ignoring the wet spot, Annabeth read the parchment.

A list of each day of the week (besides Saturday and Sunday) were on the top of the paper, and under those were strange words. After a moment of staring, she realized it was a schedule. Looking over it, she saw there were seven reoccurring classes: Herbology, History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Under each class was a different house. At exactly 8:00 am, the first year Ravenclaws had to be at Herbology with the Gryffindors. What was Herbology?

A rustle of movement came from Annabeth's right, making her turn her head to Pandora's bed, who had, apparently, successfully converted her blankets to pure white. It was definitely a change from sapphire-like blue.

A girl yawned a smiled at the ceiling, that was now replicating a sunrise. Annabeth stared, dumbstruck, as this was not brunette Pandora.

Her hair, still straight like Pandora, was bleached blonde. Instead of light blue, her eyes were nearly the same as Annabeth's light grey. In many ways, she resembled Pandora. In many ways, she was different. Her skin had cuts and bruises exclusively to her legs and arms, with an exception of a small burn mark on her face. Yawning, she revealed her straight teeth in contrast to Pandora's crooked ones. Her eyebrows, relaxed, were high on her head, giving her a permanently surprised expression. Noticing Annabeth, she smiled. "Hello," she said with a soft ring in her voice. "You must be, err," She put her finger on her cheek, seeming to try to remember something.

"I'm, um, Annabeth." Annabeth said, not sure what else to say.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Luna. When did you come in?" the girl said.

"I, um. . . . Where's Pandora?"

The girl looked confused, but lightened up. "Pandora's my mother. She was in this room when she went to Hogwarts. Did you know her?"

Annabeth didn't know what to say. Did she just. . . .time travel again? Running over what Luna had just said, she came up with up with a reply. "What do you mean, 'Did'?"

Luna took a more curious look at her dorm mate. "She passed away two years ago, from a spell experiment. You didn't know?"

A little sad that Pandora had died, Annabeth realized that she was starting to like her openness and curiosity. She came back to her senses and asked, as if it had simply slipped her mind, what year it is. "It's 1991," Luna replied, even more intrigued.

Luna glanced at a circular object that she had hung on her bedpost. "We have better wake up the others, it's nearly seven o' clock," Nodding her head at the parchment that had been put on her bed. Annabeth glimpsed at her own schedule, and realized that breakfast was at seven-thirty.

"Is there a bathroom?"

"It's almost right behind you," Luna replied, digging through her trunk. "I'll wake up the others."

Annabeth turned around sharply to her trunk, as she was used to racing to the bathroom at her Athena cabin. She grabbed her clothes and nearly slammed the door behind her. Once she had closed the bathroom door, she realized that she had not only forgotten her toiletries, but hadn't seen any in her pre-packed trunk. She turned around, wondering if there was some kind of store she could visit to make up for missing shampoo and soap. Before Annabeth could open the door again to ask someone if they had toiletries, something caught her eye.

A small pile of soaps and shower gels were laying on the sink counter in a neat way. With a close look at the products, Annabeth saw had the most odd fragrances and ingredients, like a soap smelling of fresh parchment, or a shampoo with the ingredients including 'Morning Dew', a plant called 'Lady's Mantle', and 'Streelers'. There was also a shower gel that was supposed to smell like 'Morning Air' and had the component of 'Knotgrass'.

Deciding she might as well try some, she took some soap, shampoo, and conditioner into one of three showers.

Annabeth was fast, washing herself as quickly as she could. When she got out of the spray, she realized the whole time she was thinking of a way to find a better pluming system. As she was drying herself off, Annabeth realized that they most likely had an _still_ better pluming system than the one she created, because they used magic.

 _Magic_. She knew, just from a few looks, that these people were so much more magical than the children of Hecate. She wondered how this world had been kept from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

She dressed in her robes with a blue stripped tie with the Ravenclaw crest stitched at her heart. The robes grazed the bottom of her feet, and Annabeth just stood there, amazed that she was actually doing this. She didn't even know if the wands would work for her. What would she do then?

 _I must remind you to take a very important trip to Albus._

The memory of her encounter with the Sorting hat came rushing to Annabeth. Who was Albus, and why did she have to see him?

Suddenly, a loud scream came from outside the bathroom door. Annabeth rushed to the exit, where a wild, pink haired boy barged past her. Without much thought, Annabeth ran and pinned the boy to the ground. As she did, his features changed, his hair now straight blue, his nose getting wider, the big green eyes shrinked to hazel. His skin became paler, and he took a more feminine form. In fact, 'he' was now a 'she'. Annabeth stared in disbelief, thinking it was impossible to change features like that in such a short amount of time. Seeing Annabeth in a vulnerable state, she shoved her off and made a break for the shower Annabeth had left.

"What was that all about?!"

Vanya walked in the bathroom with a towel in hand, wet hair and all, and she looked intently at Annabeth on the tile floor. She sprung up and said with relief, "Vanya! What's going on?"

Vanya didn't respond to her name. She just looked at Annabeth with a skeptical, yet worried expression, with just a slight mix of confusion. "I'm not Vanya." Annabeth kept the same look of bewilderment as she said this. "I'm Valarie. Vanya's actually. . .actually my mom." Her eyes glassed over for a second, but shook her head and asked who Annabeth was.

"I'm Annabeth, I. . . ." she thought up a lie to tell how she got in without anyone seeing her. "I got held up with something, then came in here when you were all sleeping."

While Annabeth was talking, she noticed subtle differences between Valarie and Vanya. They both had discolored eyes, but Valarie had one eye as bight yellow, but she still had the same dark purple in her right iris. Her nose was slightly smaller, as well as her lips thinner. Other than that, she was completely the same. What happened?

She needed to see Percy. Oh, and Rachel. Her too.

"GUYS! IT'S 7:25! RUN!"

An unfamiliar voice rang throughout the dorm, with a parade of rushing footsteps coming from. . .everywhere. The girl who had changed her appearance rushed out of the shower area with most her clothes on and almost dried, sleek purple hair. Valarie slipped on the wet, white tiles and when Annabeth helped her up, she grinned with that mischievous glint in her eyes, exactly like Vanya, and ran off. Annabeth followed, easily getting ahead of all of them. She nearly forgot her wand, schedule, and book bag but ran back just in time.

The common room was empty except for a few students rushing out. Annabeth followed Valarie down the steps from the Ravenclaw tower, fleeing to the Hogwarts Great Hall.

"Annabeth! ANNABETH!"

A comforting, familiar voice rang through the corridor that students were hurrying across. A black head of hair came rushing towards her, jumping at the last minute and falling squarely on her. Percy's green eyes stared evenly at her, taking in her hair and happy grey eyes. People were giving both Percy and Annabeth weird looks, so they both got up simultaneously to see a smirking face.

Rachel thought that her two friends were hilariously cute- they both knew they were in love, they just couldn't feel it yet. Seeing a reunion between them was always going to be priceless. Rachel sometimes wished that she could have a relationship like that, but she knew it was never going to happen. She was amused to think about when the two demi-gods weren't together officially. Absolutely hilarious.

When they made it to the Great Hall, Annabeth attempted to sit with Percy and Rachel to tell them all about what had happened in her dorm, but she was ushered to the table right next to it by a Prefect. Apparently, you could only sit with your house. All three did _not_ like this prospect.

Percy gazed at Annabeth for longer than he was probably supposed to. Rachel elbowed him in the side while holding a piece of buttered toast. "This is good," Rachel looked fondly at the bread. "Better than camp half-blood's, even."

Quickly finishing their breakfast, the trio gathered up for Herbology and walked out the front door before realizing they had no idea where to go. A girl in Rachel's dorm, seeing that they were very confused, walked up behind them.

"It's on the back," the bushy haired girl looked up at the three, seeing as she was rather short. "There's a map, on the back of your parchment. It shows you where to go." She said matter-of-factly.

Sure enough, a pulsing gold light on a map read, 'Herbology'. It was bronze for Annabeth.

The bushy haired girl left before anyone got to say 'thank you'. "That was a girl from my dorm. I think her name's Hermy, or whatever. I can't really pronounce it." Rachel said, looking down the hallway at her.

They shrugged and walked quickly with a spring in their step. Annabeth told both of her Gryffindor friends what had happened in her Ravenclaw dorm, and learned the same had happened to them. Percy had made the same mistake Annabeth had with Vanya, only this time, it was with James.

"He looked almost exactly the same! He only had really bright green eyes." Percy said, flailing his arms around. Both girls had to take a few steps away from him.

"Like your eyes?" Annabeth asked.

"No, his was like, really bright. And he had this weird lightning bolt scar on his head. His name was Harry."

By this time, they had reached the Herbology gardens just before time ran out. A plump woman beamed at them as they came jogging in. "Find you place, dears!" She said. It was free seating; all three managed to find a seat close together, neighboring the bushy haired girl and the metamorphosis girl, who now had dark skin and rainbow colored hair. Then again, it was possible that she was a completely different student.

"Alright dears!" The plump woman said. "I am Professor Sprout, and I will be teaching you Herbology this year. I would like to say, Herbology is a very useful class, as many plants have several magical qualities such as mandrakes, which we will be learning about today. You will find a pot with the head of a baby mandrake in front of you, and-Don't you dare touch it yet, Mr. Wilson- and I would like you all to know that a fully grown mandrake can scream so loud it will, almost certainly, kill you. However, we are dealing with baby mandrakes, and their screams will only make you pass out. That is, unless, you have earmuffs. Before you put on those earmuffs, I would like you to place your gloves you will find by your pot- and I shall give you your instructions while you can hear me. When you place your earmuffs on, take the head of the mandrake and place it in the empty pot next to you. then proceed to fill it with dirt. Understand?"

No one objected, so she told the class to place the earmuffs on. Everyone did as they were told to, and the lesson went on, learning about mandrakes and their well-known ability to reverse paralyzation animals and humans. They ended off with the connection with Herbology and Potions.

Rachel wasn't nervous as much as Percy was when they headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff. They both knew they would have to use their wands; and Percy wasn't sure if his 'wand' would produce a spell.

Rachel, on the other hand, knew the wand worked for her. When she and Sirius had a quiet fight on the train, sparks had shot out of her wand when she got really worked up. She hadn't told anyone about this, because she didn't feel the need to.

The class went smoothly with the exception of Professor Quirrel's stuttering. They learned the incantation for green sparks, and some, (including Rachel and Percy) were successful at the action of the spell. The next time Annabeth, Rachel and Percy met up again, each told each other that they had magical abilities. Then Annabeth remembered to ask her friends how they got into their Gryffindor common room.

Rachel wasn't so sure about telling her, but Percy only hesitated because Rachel spoke first. "C'mon, Rachel," Percy said during break time between regular classes and flying lessons. "We'll trade off house secrets. We won't have to wake. . ." Percy faltered in his sentence, realizing Rachel most likely didn't have nightmares about Tartarus. Even if she did have night terrors, she probably didn't want Annabeth by her side constantly. "So we can visit each other's common rooms, see what they're like."

Rachel still looked skeptical about this, but permitted it anyways. When she dug through her memories of her future, she thought vaguely of Annabeth never going back to the Athena cabin to sleep. Percy told Annabeth the password to the Fat Lady's entrance. Annabeth was amazed at how low-security that was, at least compared to what Annabeth was expecting, and her own common room entrance. When she explained her own entryway to her friends, they looked at her in disbelief. "How are we supposed to get in without Ravenclaw smarts?" Percy exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down," Rachel said, looking around the courtyard. "We're not supposed to be talking about this, you know."

"I guess I'll have to come out and let you in myself," Annabeth said, a gleam in her eyes. Percy could tell she loved being smart about this.

Yep, her maturity level was a lot different than when she was seventeen.

.ii.

Every single first year showed up at a large field with three goal hoops and two rows of old brooms . A short haired, spunky woman walked briskly across the field, and told everyone her name was 'Madam Hooch' and to go and stand by a broom. "Now, everyone put your hand directly over your broom and say 'Up' firmly."

Percy saw one broom, Harry's broom, fly directly up into his hand on the first try. Percy wasn't so successful. It barely moved at all.

Annabeth watched the bushy haired girl get very agitated over the broom only making rolling movements across the grass. When Annabeth herself tried it, it only came a fourth of the way up.

Rachel was the exception. It lifted up slowly with the cheering on of Rachel saying 'up' several times, and eventually her hand gripped it.

"Alright then, everyone mount your broom, grip it tightly, I don't want anyone slipping off the end."

Everyone did as they were told, but most simply tried to find a comfortable way to sit on the broomstick. Percy didn't feel at ease flying, even if it was a few meters off the ground. A few meters, however, was what one student had in mind.

Neville Longbottom-which Percy thought was a very unfortunate last name to have-was lifted up off the ground by his broom. Neville was frozen in fear, unresponsive to Madam Hooch's commands to "Come down this instant, Longbottom!". His broom rose higher and higher, with Neville ultimately screaming. He zoomed through the top goal hoop, then circled back around, rocky on the broomstick. Spiraling a spectator stand, the broom crashed into the cloth of the stand, throwing Neville off itself. It split in half, all the while Neville crash landed in front of a blonde Slytherin.

Hooch gave 'Move aside, now, move aside!' several times to the terrified students. She carefully squatted down by him and said, "Oo, oh, let's see that. . . broken wrist. Looks like a concussion too. . ." She looked around sternly , as if Neville's injures were the student's fault. "Now, while I'm taking Longbottom to the hospital wing, I want no funny business when I'm gone. Anyone who is even a foot off the ground, will be taken out of Hogwarts before you can say, ' Quidditch'." And with that, Hooch basically carried Neville out of the field.

"Did you see his face?"

The crowd of students turned to see the blonde Slytherin, with pale skin and a Remember Ball in his hand. Rachel remembered distinctly that Neville had gotten that in the mail this morning. "Maybe if the fat Longbottom had given this a squeeze, he'd remembered to fall on his fat ass."

Rachel felt anger boil up inside her. She could _not_ tolerate bullies, even if they were talking about the person who wasn't there.

"Give it here, Malfoy," The boy who was James' son, Harry, said. From the way both of each other looked at one another, it was clear they had met and had defiantly got off on the wrong end.

Malfoy turned around to stare Harry in the eye and said, "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." With that, he flew up with the glass ball and sneered at Harry, taunting him to follow. Harry mounted his broom.

"Harry, no!" the girl with bushy hair said with a slight air of 'you're an idiot'. "You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly!" Harry, in turn, ignored her and flew up.

He flew up to Malfoy's level, and the two danced throughout the air, both nearly matched at expertness level.

That was, until Malfoy decided to end it and throw the ball to the ground. Harry raced after it, diving in front of a tower window. Many people stared in terror, fearing Harry wouldn't make it to the ground unharmed if he didn't bail on his move now.

But he did it.

 _He did it._

Cheers erupted from the crowd, expect from a few stunned Ravenclaws and Malfoy with his henchmen. They had an expression mixed with shock and fury; all three of them had expected Harry to fail.

Rachel received great pleasure out of throwing a blow at his gut. She didn't even wait around to see the pain etched on his face. She could feel a the death glares on her back, and felt rather satisfied at that. A load of cheerfulness went on until a stern voice said loudly, "Harry Potter!"

In unison, the group whipped around to see Professor McGonagall, old and stern, becoming Harry to come with. He left his broom on the grass and almost shamefully followed McGonagall inside the castle. Whispers exploded inside the student's cluster, wondering what was going to happen to the famous Harry Potter.

.ii.

James looked around at all the first year students. Not a single Percy, Anna, or Rachel in sight; as was the same with the rest of the day. When everyone had gone to wake up Percy, there was no trace of him other than his trunk and rustled sheets. The bathroom had been deserted too.

Both Sirius and James were extremely concerned about their friend and the girls. What had happened to the stranglings?


	11. Buck Teeth

**If you feel there's a way to help me improve my story, please tell me! Thank you.**

Hermione Granger did _not_ like Harry Potter.

He might be one of the biggest mysteries to the Magical kind, a savior to the terrible reign of You-Know-Who, but he did that when he was a baby.

A _baby_.

He probably didn't even do it on purpose. Someone most likely set it up so he could do it. And besides, what did he have to show for it? He was an idiot.

A _complete_ and _utter idiot_.

Hermione worked to get good grades, read every book she could on the magical world, and prepared herself to get ahead of her classes. This had to be perfect. She would become a famous witch for discovering a new potion or spell, writing an award-winning book on magical theory, or where magic comes from. She would earn her way into the witchcraft world, unlike Harry.

Giggles blew up quietly to Hermione's right. She tried to ignore it, but they got steadily louder and more annoying. Deciding to move to a different spot near the Black Lake, she glanced, irritated, at the multihoused second year girls. They were pointing and laughing at Hermione. She realized that the book in her hands, 'Important Modern Magical Discoveries' was upside down in her hands. Blushing, she flipped it and tried to find where she first left off. Was she reading about the Wolfsbane potion or the twenty-seventh Beautification potion?

The girls snickered harder. What was she doing now?

Giving the quickest of glances to the girls, she found they were still pointing at her. One girl said something incomprehensible to Hermione, and the girls fell over, cackling. Hermione grabbed her book bag and wand, attempting to leave. However, she had griped the bag too quickly, therefore it's balance unstable, and the consequences was all of Hermione's school and extra books and notes spilled out onto the dirt. Tears filled her eyes as the girls proceeded to walk right by her. One Gryffindor girl said loudly, "You should really get those teeth looked at, Bucky."

.ii.

"Rachel, where are you going?" Annabeth asked quizzically.

Rachel Dare was stepping away from Percy and Annabeth, as if she had realized something important. "I don't-I don't know."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Rachel felt she needed to be somewhere. "I need to go. I need-I need to go to my dorm." Rachel looked franticly at the earth. "Someone needs me to be there."

"Who needs you at your dor-Rachel! Come back!"

But Rachel had already started running. "Jean!" She called over her shoulder. "Jean needs me!"

.ii.

Hermione tried to keep her tears in. Picking up her stuff, she half-ran to the Gryffindor common room. Not bothering to study in the Common room, she went straight for her dorm. She thought she was about to burst just before she reached the door, which she promptly opened and slammed it with her back. She slid down the door and let her work fall and fly across the wooden floor. She sobbed, trying to keep her guttural sounds to a minimum.

"Are you. . . are you Jean?"

Hermione jumped at the sound, fearing another round of taunts and bullying. The source of the noise was the messy redhead, cris-crossed on her bed. The American, Rachel. "That's my middle name," Hermione said cautiously. "I'm. . .I am. . . .I'm actually. . . ." She didn't finish her sentence for fear of her name being used against her. She couldn't fathom a reason how it could be, but you never really know. Rachel was probably going to call her a baby for crying anyways. Maybe call her 'Bucky' again. Maybe tell her to cut all her hair off. That was a common one.

Instead of teasing her, Rachel simply stood up from her bed and laid her arms around Hermione's shoulders. At first, Hermione was surprised and tense. Rachel stayed strong, determined to stay sitting on the hardwood floor with her. Finally, Hermione allowed herself to sink into Rachel and let Rachel comfort her, crying as their frizzy hair intertwined with each other's.


	12. Time is Not in Their Favor

" _Oscail_."

The Fat Lady looked at Annabeth skeptically. Annabeth had said the right password, and the Fat Lady knew she was supposed to open up and let the student in, but she was. . . she was a Ravenclaw. The Fat Lady wasn't supposed to open up to anyone other than Gryffindors.

"C'mon, _Oscail_. I said the right password. Let me in." Annabeth was getting impatient. What if someone caught her out here? When the painting didn't swing open, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to open."

"Do I have the right password?"

The lady in the painting scrunched her sculpted eyebrows.

"I'll take that as a yes," Annabeth declared. "I have the entry word, and yet you won't let me in. How do you think I got the password?" She didn't give the painting in pink any time to answer. "Right. I got it from another Gryffindor. Why do you think they gave it to me? Correct again. It was very, extremely important. And if you don't let me in, those plans have been shriveled by the Fat Lady. For all you know, Hogwarts could fall because you didn't let me in."

The woman without much of a chin looked very upset. Guiltily, she swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

Annabeth's first thought: _Red_.

Scarlet was everywhere. Gold cushions were thrown on the velvet armchairs and couches, matching the embroidery on the side of armrests. A dying fire gave a warm glow, lighting the scorched bricks and the almost blackened mantle. The red walls were bold and distracting; they traced the few paintings that survived years of Gryffindor energy. Most of the paintings were asleep but one, who giggled when she saw Percy jump-hugged Annabeth, causing the two to topple onto the furry fabric. Without the eyes of other students, the two stayed there longer, taking in each other, happy to be reunited. "This is my common room, wadya' think?"

Annabeth took a second intake on the Gryffindor living space. It had a certain energy hanging in the air, as if the room was waiting for something big to happen, like the next prank or outrageous stunt. This tower was creating just for the Gryffindors, with their liveliness and high energy lifeway. She breathed in, letting the air of laughter and relaxed, yet on edge, feel seep into her lungs. "It's definitely red."

Percy smirked and sniggered a bit, happy to see Annabeth mesmerized by something that he was apart of.

Then, Percy kissed Annabeth.

Annabeth, almost on instinct, kissed back.

It just felt like the right thing to do. There was no hormonal pull, no real love, but just what felt normal. They were together. Both of them knew that. They just weren't sure how.

No blush came to either of them. The two demi-gods simply got up to see Rachel passed out cold on the couch by the fireplace. Annabeth woke her up, receiving a yawn and a mumbley "About time."

Rachel was cautious about letting Annabeth the Ravenclaw into the common room of the Gryffindor. She certainly wasn't worried about getting kicked out of this school; but she didn't exactly want to be punished for it. What other disciplines were there other than points being taken away from your house? Hopefully not as violent as her academy.

"Next time, we're going to your common room." Rachel said sleepily. Glancing at the time, Rachel, again, yawned. "I'm going to bed. Why'd you have to come so late anyways?"

"I had to make sure no one saw me," Annabeth said. "Some later years have later bedtimes." Just after she said 'bedtimes', she realized just how tired she was. "C'mon," she directed to Percy as Rachel crawled upstairs. "Let's go to bed, shall we?"

Percy wasn't that tired, but he took Annabeth upstairs to his dorm. Everyone was fast asleep, so she shed her robes to reveal her night clothes underneath. In the low light, Percy could barely make out the architecture-patterned pants, with a grey t-shirt overlapping them. "Nice pajamas." Percy whispered.

"I didn't pick them out." Annabeth said in a slightly annoyed voice, but smiled anyways. They both climbed into the four-poster bed, draping the velvet hangings around them. Velvet, apparently, was a common fabric for Gryffindors.

The two wiggled under the covers, laying next to each other, not saying a word. No awkwardness occurred between them. While Annabeth fell asleep quickly with her head next to his shoulder, but Percy took more time. A few times, his ADHD acted up and compelled him to jump up and move, but he forced himself to stay still. He, too, eventually drifted into sleep, his leg relaxed on Annabeth's.

.ii.

Several times they woke up together, fear imbedded into their eyes. It calmed them to see that each other was unhurt, that they were safe with them. More than once, one woke up the other from thrashing or a violent awakening. It was like clockwork; each responded to the other. Twice, Percy and Annabeth shamelessly cried together.

Finally, Percy woke up from the morning light, without nightmares. He glimpsed at the clock. 5:37. Gently shaking Annabeth awake, he gestured to the timepiece. Blinking, she sighed quietly and hugged Percy. Slipping on her slippers, she whispered, "Next time, you come over to my tower."

Stealthily, she made her way out the red common room and into the quarts and marble one. Seeing everyone asleep, and checking twice that she was in the same time frame, she dug through her book bag and took out _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ , knowing she couldn't fall back asleep even if she wanted too. Soon she was lost, not knowing what half the words meant. Being tired, her dyslexia was a pain. Only a few words popped out to her; there were some greek roots in the spells, which Annabeth thought was very interesting. Where did magic originate? Maybe Hecate blessed these people? Maybe Hecate is in their ancestry?

Frustrated from the unanswerable questions, Annabeth dropped the book and put her head in her hands. How was she going to get out of this puzzle?

Luna turned in her sleep. She looked so peaceful, her straight hair placed so elegantly upon her head and shoulders. Her arms were spread wide, as if she was welcoming something into her life. Her pale pink lips curved upwards just a bit, easily accepting whatever had weaved its way into her sleep. Annabeth wondered what it would be like to be such an open, patient girl, with ever so little worry.

Then she flickered.

Luna Lovegood was replaced by a brunette, who had her back turned to Annabeth's eyes. Next, the brunette was replaced by Luna. This kept on; each change lasting about half a second. Annabeth quickly realized the brunette was Pandora-Luna's mother. Slipping off her bed, Annabeth realized everything else was in sync with Luna's flicker. There was a burn mark by Valarie's bed that Annabeth had never noticed before. Pandora's bed sheets still weren't completely white, and a sun-tanned, dirty-blonde girl resided in Gene's bed. Parchment was strewn near Zoe's bed, but was tidied up in Luna's time. The curtains were also down for Zoe's bed in both time zones.

Then, it stopped.

Annabeth doubled checked when she was. Still in Luna's time.

Upset, she quietly stormed into the bathroom. Cranking the water to its coldest temperature, she finally let out a held in scream. The water continued to chill, and Annabeth mellowed the iced water with shattering teeth. This was _not_ a good day.

.ii.

Rachel skipped the sixth step on her way down to the common room. She yawned from getting out of bed early.

"Hey, Rachel!"

A quirky voice called Rachel over. It came from Hermione Granger, who had bonded with her over the past few days. "Oh, hey, Jean." Rachel smiled with a tired look in her eyes. She had called Hermione 'Jean' since their first encounter. She couldn't pronounce Hermione's name, anyways. "So, I was thinking, we have, Transfiguration, right? Professor McGonagall said for the spell to work, it takes a lot of concentration-but, what if you weren't concentrated? What if you were thinking of spaghetti, and you were supposed to turn a pin into a pen, would the pin turn into spaghetti? Or a pen and spaghetti hybrid?"

Hermione took a moment to process this. "It might also shiver and turn soft. Do you have your paper for Herbology?"

Rachel snapped her fingers. "Oh! Thanks for reminding me. It's in my trunk. I'll be right back." Racing upstairs the girl's tower, she stuffed the parchment in her book bag, and leaped downstairs. Percy was waiting casually at the bottom, glancing at Rachel when she bounced down. Hermione gave a toothy grin at her.

Percy liked Hermione. She was smart, and cared about her studies. Annabeth was, in many ways, a lot like her.

He had just came from Ravenclaw tower, and Percy hadn't gotten sleep since. The Ravenclaw common room seemed so much more harsher than his own, with hard marble and quarts floor and walls. The only comfy things were couches by the fireplace. The fire wasn't even lit, anyways. It was, instead, filled to the brim with books and work tables; which seemed fitting for 'The Wittiest House'. He yawned, because although he had slept better than ever before, he had to catch up on shut-eye from the previous nights.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Percy's bright green eyes had dulled dramatically over the past few days. "Huh?"

"Nothing, it's just you look. . . . .tired." Hermione looked at him with a slight worry in her eyes.

"I'm, um, I'm fine, Jean. Just tired." Percy said.

Hermione didn't look completely convinced, but she let it go. "So. . . ." she looked at her schedule. "We have Transfiguration first, with Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall said we'd be doing classwork today. . ."

Percy groaned. For the thousandth time, he wished he was out of this magic school and back to his world. What was going on with Kronos? _Please, please_ , Percy thought. _Let us be back before Kronos does any real damage. . . ._

.ii.

Sitting in the back of the Transfiguration class, Percy stared at the textbook blankly. It wasn't his dyslexia that was getting to him, it was the sleepiness.

"Jackson." McGonagall looked down sternly at Percy. "Is there a problem with your reading?"

"I - no." Percy replied.

"Then I expect you to continue your classwork with ease," McGonagall raised her eyes at Percy, who nodded his head. He then proceeded to try to make sense of the letters before him. He barely understood what he wrote. Were flamingos harder or easier to Transfigure than eagles?

Annabeth, sitting beside Percy, glanced up from her text book. She wasn't doing so well herself, but she got the gist of it. Professor McGonagall left her stance over Percy, leaving for her desk to continue working, with an often eye sweeping to look for troubled students to hawk on. Annabeth yawned and started another paragraph for the difference between mammals and amphibians. The words blended together, much like rain was falling on fresh ink, dripping to the ground, staining his socks. . . . . .

A sharp gasp erupted from the classroom, shocking Percy clean out his daydreams. The whole room had eyes locked onto the three sitting together.

"Who's that?"

"How'd they get here?"

"Did they just apparate in here?"

"Am I the only one here who knows you can't apparate inside Hogwarts?"

"PERCY!"

A scarily familiar voice erupted from across the room, who yelled "AHHHHH!" and ran to Percy. James Potter cried out a relieved sound and starred in disbelief at the bewildered son of the sea god. "Blimey, mate, where've you been?"

Annabeth smeared her last sentence with her hair. Sirius shook her shoulders with vigor. "You and Percy been getten off, have you?"

Rachel cleared her throat, giving a look to the surrounding students to back off. Sirius turned to the noise, and made a disgusted expression. "Aw, they brought you with 'em? I was hoping you'd stay missing."

Standing up, Rachel leveled with his face. "I'd still be if I knew you'd be here."

Annabeth, sensing conflict, asked a question of her own. "I'm sorry, where-I mean, what day is it?"

"What the devil is going on here?"

A stern voice climbed above everyone else's. A young Professor McGonagall gave a stink eye to the first years below her. She gazed upon the three in the back of the class, utter bewilderment and relief struck in her eyes. "Jackson? Chase? Dare? How did you get in here?"

All three were speechless. Each stared at someone, as if they couldn't believe they were back where they started. "Well then," McGonagall said. "I'm afraid each of you will have to come with me to the headmaster's office immediately. And don't disappear randomly! Come now, you three, don't just stand there,"

Annabeth was the first to come to her wits. She lightly touched Percy and Rachael's arm to follow McGonagall, who ordered her students to stay put and work on their paper.

Rachel kept ahead of the two demi-gods. She, having the most sleep, had the slightest of springs in her step. Professor McGonagall walked briskly up a flight of stairs, and ushered them to hurry up. The four soon came across a statue resembling a rather large eagle. Or was it a hawk?

"Wafers," McGonagall said sheepishly to the stone. The statue suddenly rose up and revealed a moving staircase, which she set the children on before stepping on herself.

Once the staircase froze, the children who were out of time faced a door with only a simple, lion knocker. McGonagall pushed her way to the door and knocked, hard. A moment passed by, and a bearded man was smiling at the four. "Why, hello," the old man said. "What brings this unexpected visit?"


End file.
